1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wide angle lens system having a short overall length, and more particularly to a bright wide angle lens system having a lens arrangement of a telephoto type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a wide angle lens system whose telephoto ratio is small and having a lens arrangement of a telephoto type has been widely used as a photographic lens for a compact lens shutter camera.
In many examples, such a lens system as described above comprises a negative lens in the form of a single negative meniscus in the rear group. However, this lens system involves problems such as deterioration of aberrations at a deep concave surface and formation of a lens system into a larger size due to a large spacing between the front and rear groups.
The present applicant has previously proposed a lens system which can achieve an improvement of aberrations and miniaturization of the lens system while maintaining a small telephoto ratio and a wide field angle by composing the negative lens in the rear group as a doublet. (Japanese Patent Application No. 39,242/82)